Good-byes
by SuperKitty
Summary: Anna Mulder gets a feeling about her old man


Good-byes Anna Mulder sat in the X-Files office. She sighed and looked at her partner. Agent Gibbs, sat across from her in his own office space he was the last of the true skeptics. He was looking at some magazine mumbling to himself and talking notes. She, much to her mother's dismay, had taken after her father. Which had earned her the nickname Spooky just like her old man. She began to smile to herself; she had followed almost exactly in her dad's footsteps without even knowing it. She even had her own band of computer hackers and conspiracy theorists 

She looked at her watch, almost lunchtime. She was too hyper to start any paperwork; she picked up a rubber band and aimed at her partner. She slowly sized it up, aimed carefully, and shot it. It smacked the back of his head. She quickly decided it would be a good idea to pretend to be into her paperwork. "Ha, Ha, Mulder" Gibbs said. 

"Oh I didn't know I said something funny." 

"Hmm..." He picked the rubber band up and flung it right back at her. 

"What was that for?" she said innocently. Gibbs simply raised one eyebrow and went back to work. 

She went back to her work; she had had a bad dream last night. Most of her dreams weren't exactly pleasant but they weren't as bad as this one was. She saw her father walking away from her, into a light. She knew what this might imply but she didn't want to admit to what she knew it foretold. 

"Mulder," came Gibbs' voice from the other side on the room. 

"What?" she anwanserd back. 

"You O.K.? You seem a bit more distant than usual." He looked at her "and a little more bored than usual too." 

"Yea, I'm fine just have a bad feeling today." 

"Oh about what?" 

"My dad, I don't know why or how I'm so worried I just am." She bit her lip, as she took off her glasses and massaged her nose. Even with all the corrective eye surgeries they had today, she still wanted to keep her glasses. "I just have a weird feeling. You know the kind like when you know a teacher is going to assign some really bad paper, and you just know it when you get up in the morning? That's the weird feeling I have, and it's scaring the crap out of me." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. 

"Oh, well I hope that feelings wrong." Gibbs tried to comfort her. 

"Unfortunately, when I get a feeling like this, I just know something's going to happen." She tried to work on some reports but she just couldn't concentrate. So she began to check her e-mail instead. "Ah the wonders of e-mail" she thought. It had been around since her parents' time. It had evolved into the main form of communication. Only bills and Magazines came in the regular mail anymore. Hmm, something from Frohike Jr., a bunch of spam mail and a forward from someone she didn't know. She opened up the letter from Frohike Jr. 

Mulder, I have some really cool info on some of those cases you were telling me about. I don't want to send them over the Web. They might pick it up. Come to my place after work! 

See ya Frohike 

Ah, Frohike, flowing the tradition of his father and helping the X-Files out. She snorted some of the stories dad told her about how his dad had hit on mom many times, I just made her laugh even harder. No offence to Frohike Sr. she thought, but couldn't he see that he didn't have a chance. Especially with Dad drooling over mom the way that he used to. Then out of the blue a feeling hit her, it was a vague feeling but it was the exact same one she had gotten when Mom had died. 

"Shit!" She said out loud cursing to herself. 

"What?" Gibbs said innocently. 

"Oh God, oh god, oh god, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She grabbed the receiver of the phone and pressed the speed dial for her brother. 

"Hello?" came her brother's voice 

"God Fox, Something's Wrong." She was on the verge or tears. 

"Anne are you ok?" Fox William Mulder Jr. Answered. 

"No, you remember that feeling I got when mom died?" 

"Yea, you told me about it. Why? What's so important?" 

"I just got it again, I think it's dad." A wet tear hit the receiver. 

"Oh Shit, I'll try to call him, you head to the house and see if he's alright. your closer than I am." 

"God, I hope this feeling's wrong." 

"So do I Anna, so do I." 

She hung up the phone. "Come on, lets go." She said to her partner as she jogged out the door. "Where the hell are we going?" came Gibbs's bewildered reply. 

________________________________________________________________ 

She told him in the car. 

"Look your probably going to think that I'm crazy but I'm not. A couple of years ago right in the middle of a case, I got a feeling, the one I just got today. Last time it happened at the exact same time that my mom was found dead in her bed. Lucky for all of us her death was a nice peaceful death in her sleep. I just got that same feeling about 15 minuets ago. I'm worried about my dad." 

Gibbs knew why both Mulder's had earned the nickname Spooky she was showing why right now. They both went on bizarre feelings and played out bizarre hunches. God, Anna Mulder was one spooky person. But what was weird was that her hunches played out 2 out of 3 times or at least they were close. He remembered a funny moment, the first time he had met her dad. 

A Year Earlier..... 

"Gibbs this is my dad, Fox Mulder." Said Sam as she introduced him. 

"Uh, Hi, John Gibbs." Gibbs said as he shook hands. 

"Fox Mulder." Said Mulder as he took his hand. He could see where Anne had gotten her dark hair and hazel eyes, her height too. 

The phone rang, "I'll get it" he said "Hello," 

"Ah Agent Gibbs, Could you and Mulder come to my office now I have something you'll be interested in." It was their AD. 

"We'll be up right away sir." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone. "Mulder!" 

Both Mulder's whipped around and said "What?" at the exact same time. 

Gibbs couldn't control himself, he began to laugh. "Oh, did you two plan that?" He laughed even harder. Both Mulder's smiled, and Anne tried to hold back a giggle but she was fighting a losing battle. 

"Our AD wants to see us," he said between laughs "and if we don't get our butts moving we're going to be out of a job." He extended a hand to Fox, "Nice meeting you, if you will excuse us." 

"Fine with me," he said as he shook Gibbs hand and smiled "I've had my share of pushy AD's. Get out of here before you loose your jobs." 

And so he met the infamous Spooky Mulder. Even years after he had retired the legend of Spooky Mulder lived on at the academy. 

Back to the Car.... 

They drove the rest of the way to Mulder's parents' house in silence. It was only a short distance away, a 30, 45 minute drive, but it seemed to take forever. Time seemed to slow; the faster they tried to go the slower time went. Gibbs knew it was just a figment of his imagination but still. 

They reached the house in record time almost 10 minuets off the last record. Sam walked up the path. She looked around, this was the place were she grew up. Were she had learned her life lessons. She had learned about boys from her mom, Finally figured out how to beat her brother up, and went jogging around the neighborhood with dad. She looked at he porch she had kissed her first boy on that front porch, and then her dad had chased him off. 

She ran to the front door afraid of what she might find, she took a deep breath and knocked. "Dad?" she called "Dad? Come on open up." 

Gibbs walked up behind her and shrugged. "Do you have a key?" 

"No but he always kept a spare key right ..." she grunted as she reached into the rafters above the porch. "Here." She grabbed the key and unlocked to door. "Dad?" she called out. 

"Mr. Mulder?" Gibbs tried. They began to search the house. He walked upstairs he checked the rooms. One was obviously her brother's old room. With little navy planes and models of cars. 

Another was obviously Anne's room, there were little aliens every where, a collection of The Dragon Riders Of Pern series By Anne McCaffery, and a bunch of pictures taken off the internet of some cute Star Trek Actors. 

He then worked his way to the Master Bedroom. He looked into the room. There was a sleeping form on the bed. "Mulder!" he called "I found him." He could hear running downstairs, at the same time a car pulled up. A figure came out of the car it was Anne's brother. 

Fox Mulder Jr. was worried, after that panicked call from his sister he had begun to get worried. He had excused himself from his work and had driven 20 miles over the speed limit to get here. He ran to the house, he walked inside only to see his sister running up the stairs at light speed, he followed as fast as he could. 

At the top of the stairs he saw Anne's FBI partner standing there staring of into space. "Where..." Fox started, Anna's partner simply pointed to the master bedroom. Fox walked in only to she his sister crying on the bed. "Call an ambulance." Fox said simply to Gibbs. Gibbs just nodded and walked off to find a phone. 

"Anna," he said simply. 

"Fox," she sobbed back. And they both cried on each other's shoulders and they mourned the death of their father, Fox William Mulder. "I hope he's where ever he's supposed to be, somewhere happy." 

"Yea, Dad deserves it." said Fox. 

"Yes he does." She sniffled, "I hope Mom's there too." 

"Oh they're probably kissing right now and bickering with each other the way that they used to." 

"Yeah I hope so." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back in her apartment Anna couldn't sleep. She had a hard enough time getting to sleep normally but then with dad gone too. God, she had no hope of getting any shut eye. She should just take some pills or something. 

Sighing, she then laughed a little at a old memory of dad trashing the Living room with sunflower seeds. She tried to remember the exact reason why dad had trashed the living room. She smiled as she remembered how mom had chewed him out. No one could chew dad out as well as mom could. She smiled. God that was so dad. 

Some how she got to sleep, the next morning she walked into her kitchen to get breakfast. There on the counter were sunflower seed shells. "I didn't put that there" she said to herself. Then it hit her "Dad," she said aloud in a tone of mock disapproval. He was saying his last goodbye she realized. She somberly put the seeds in a ziplock bag and put it on the table. "Bye Dad," she said to the air. She walked over to get dressed. 

The End Ok it may have sucked but this is my first fan fic atempt.

Send Feed Back to Lou72474@aol.com I'd like to know if people are acualy reading this :-) 

Donna: Where does Disco come from?

John: Hell. And not the really cool part of hell with all the murderers. It comes from the lame part of hell with all the bad accountants. That 70's Show 

Mulder, you're nuts." --Dana Scully 


End file.
